


Alone Time

by Random_Nexus



Series: Watson's Woes Merry Month Of May Drabbles 2019 [15]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Homosexuality, M/M, Masturbation, Prompt Fic, Watson's Woes, Watson's Woes Merry Month Of Drabbles 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Nexus
Summary: Sometimes Watson likes a little 'alone time'.Written For:The Merry Month of May Drabbles– Week Three prompts atWatson's Woes on Dreamwidth, the fifth of which is 'She bop, he bop, we bop. Watson’s alone. [yourMerry Month of Masturbationprompt]'.





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> My goodness but this one didn't want to just stay 100 words, but who's surprised? Yeah.

Despite having the joy of being both friend and lover to his favourite person in the world, Watson periodically enjoyed some time alone… with himself. The best time was an afternoon when Holmes would either be out on some errand or investigation, and Mrs. Hudson and Billy would be busy beginning the preparations for supper. He was sure to have an hour or so to pleasure himself. Usually in his room, occasionally daring the sitting room, but now and then he would go into Holmes’ room. Sometimes, he would sprawl there in a sated doze, waiting for Holmes to return.


End file.
